logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Telepictures/Other
Telepictures Corporation 1980–1986 cdca894bf1eab5fbbcbe90c9b298404d.png|1980–1983 variant Telepictures 1980-1983.jpg Bq79JnwhdNBe2OCFsPrb_w38552.jpg|1983–1986 variant ce9faaca38019c5c2bd91e3ae6322bcb.png Telepictures_1978.jpeg tyx3huyq4wXzwmMQ49f0nw48263.jpg Verity Records on-screen logo (at the end of the canton spirituals 1997 VHS and DVD copy of living the dream).jpeg PNBJF6cxMTGl_wZCAbjdgQ17833.jpg suYc9y--FWGmPc_D4q-YRg79005.jpg tz8JpwGrr90VP-3cCiI0qg69812.jpg lRNLILDoQ0jDMqZa2LoTIw81354.jpg 8a2783c3871ee6ac4ed9137872c53d23.jpg JgnhqZGucb3O_QhigUCJfA192739.png Telepictures Productions 1983–1986 Telepictures Productions (1983).jpg F566e13a7fd801f3ec8dbd67f6da4c6b.png 1986–1989 See Lorimar-Telepictures 1990–1993 1990-1992 F5Fm226Q7pTCeip08NTlow77874.jpg 26f8f45248297bd445bf61fb04b9e8e7.png Ea3965b3dd20e976b06ee416678ebcdf.png This logo has a white background with a square with a "T" in it (except the left tip of the "T" is separated from the rest of the letter in a little box) quickly changing colors in a blur, from yellow to orange to neon green, before it quickly flips around. When it stops, the "T" square turns black, and small black text appears underneath that says "TELEPICTURES PRODUCTIONS, INC." in spaced-out lettering. Then the separated part of the "T" (which is now on the right side) turns red. 1992 In this version, after the separated part of the "T" turns red, the byline "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" fades in. 1992–1993 The byline is now changed to "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY". 1993–2009 1993–1994 This early version features a white background and a grey circle T. The text "Telepictures Productions" zooms out and places itself on the logo. The byline "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" in all capitals and a line above it fades in below. 1993–2001, 2003–2005 This features a black background, with the Circle T logo coming towards the screen. Along with the flash, the logo appears much closer and with the word "TELEPICTURES" in the center. Another flash (which results in a white bar as if someone turned off a television) brings the logo to a median distance, and under "TELEPICTURES" is "p r o d u c t i o n s" (spaced and in italics). The Time Warner Entertainment byline fades in below. 2001–2003 In this version, the animation is the same, but the end product looks different. In this variation, the "Circle T" is zoomed-in much more (almost taking up the whole screen), and the "Telepictures Productions" text seems smaller in proportion than the original. This is done to create a new byline (in about the same position as the old logo) inside the "Circle T" stating the AOL Time Warner byline. 2004–2009 The 1993 black background version is used once again, the only difference is that the byline now reads "A Time Warner Company". 2008–2009 Telepictures Productions 2008 HD.png|Widescreen version Another version, which was "enhanced" for HD, features the logo glowing blue with a fresh byline to boot. The word "Productions" now zooms in and spreads into position. The byline reads "A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company". Telepictures 2009–present Telepictures_2009.jpg 85ad9f_3d06bbc05056422d85f2cebf0a2fed62.jpg Telepictures_Productions_(2009,_Widescreen).jpg telepictures-logo.png|Symbol telepictures-productions.png|Wordmark telepictures warner-bros byline.png|Byline This version features a brown background with a gold bar zooming out of view as lights move in different directions. The gold bar is rotated, revealing that it is the pieces of the Telepictures logo, with the "T" cut in half (the logo resembles the 1993 version, with amendments made to its design). The parts of the "T" then join to form the whole "T" as the black and white circle fades-in, and the text "TELEPICTURES" rotates and zoom-out (like before it is set in Futura, but here it's a thicker weight). The logo then zooms-out slowly to its usual distance, with the Warner Bros. Entertainment byline fading-in. This logo was updated with the Warner Bros. byline in a serif font. Videos 1980–1986= Telepictures Corporation (1974) Telepictures-ZIV (1980 1978) Telepictures Corporation (1986) Rakin Bass Animated Entertainment Telepictures (1985) Rankin-Bass Telepictures logos (1985) Telepictures corp Telepictures productions |-| 1990–1993= Stone Stanley Productions Telepictures Productions WB Television Distribution (1990) River Tower Prods-Telepictures Prods-Scripps Howard Prods-Warner Bros. TV Distribution (1992) |-| 1993–2009= Andrew Solt Productions-QDE-Telepictures-Time-Life-Warner Bros. Domestic TV Distribution (1995) David Salzman Enterprises-Telepictures Productions-WBTV (1998) Telepictures Productions-David Salzman Enterprises-Warner Bros. Television (2003) Telepictures Productions (AOL byline) Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution So Divine Productions-Telepictures Productions-Warner Bros. Television (2003) Telepictures Productions Logo (2004) Very Good Productions Telepictures (2008) |-| 2009–present= Telepictures Productions Logo (2009) May Avenue Productions-Gaspin Media-Glassman Media-Telepictures-Warner Bros. Television (2016) Epicenter Ventures-Telepictures (2016) See also *Telepictures Distribution *Time-Telepictures Television Category:Telepictures Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T